Destiny Fall
by Empress Oriana
Summary: For centuries between the worlds of light and darkness, 'Keepers' stood apart in a long drawn out battle over good and evil. Ones who wield the light and bring restoration, and ones who dwell in the dark depths of chaos. Like all other history, time turns them into legends and myths. Until one girl changed everything, as worlds cross over, and so do the destinies of good and evil.


**So I decided (for the first time) to delete a starting story, seeing that it might get me nowhere. He's how I kinda do things: if a story goes well within a week or so, then I let it stay. If not, then it's scrapped. I will, however, do this one and place my OC for the previously scrapped story in this one instead. I believe there will be more to like in this one, as well. I don't own anything except my OC and reviews are highly welcome. I will not accept spam or flames whatsoever.**

* * *

_Light. The source of everything that's living and the source of warmth. For many centuries, throughout different worlds far and wide, it is believed that light is the source of all that is good and pure. The sun gives us its warmth and brings life into vegetation, as well as it being the sign of hope, bravery, freedom, and new beginnings. Even the silver moon of the night gives out its eerie gleam in the darkest night, along with the stars that shine above bright and beyond. _

_But for everything good, there's always a darker side. Like two sides of the same coin, darkness is just as easily found as the light. It's far more colder, emptier, and in most instances, scarier. Unlike what can be seen in the light, the darkness can be an abyss with no telling what's lurking within it. _

_For decades, we have all believed this to be true, and most of it still is. But is it possible that even in the darkest black, there's always a light? Not many people thought so. A lot of people strongly thought that if your heart became dark, or even had the smallest bit of darkness, then their destiny is sealed to become one with that darker, evil side. It's true that not every soul is untainted by such a dim void, and same goes that not every soul is completely cleansed or free of it either. From this world and all other worlds, there's a paradox: a balance between the two. For every Yin, there is a Yang. For every heads on a coin, there has to be a tails. For every sun, there is a moon, and so on. _

_For as long as I lived, my world has always found its place within a realm of light and radiance. Although few people came from far and wide who had darkness in their hearts, they proved to many that they can indeed choose the light and conquer the depths. _

_Now, another thing that definitely existed, are Keepers, both of the light and the darkness. Keepers are, you could say, guardians that have been chosen at birth by either of the two realms. Although myths and legends have been told far and wide about them, Keepers are quite rare and not many exist, not since the Immortals' War, which happened hundreds of years ago when Keepers of both realms were great in numbers and have flourished. Keepers that are chosen by light are destined to maintain peace and prosperity and devote themselves to protect live by what is known to be good. Keepers of darkness, on the other hand, are bent on total destruction and chaos, and spread turmoil, doing whatever they please and will do what it takes to claim what they believe is theirs. _

_To distinguish Keepers from both realms, they're sorted into two separate entities: the light Keepers are known as "Wakers", and the ones of the darkness are known as "Nocturnes". _

_As I've said, not many are chosen, nor live today as either a Waker or a Nocturne. Thought it is said to be a gift if you're born as one, it's also a curse. To walk among either path, will lead to undoubting trouble, tribulations, and even at worst, death itself. _

_I, myself, honestly didn't believe any of this either. I only thought that night and day was just the changing times of day, and that heroes and villains were meant for children's stories. _

_But I was wrong. Very wrong. _

_My name is Ariya Baudelaire, and this is my story of how the actual tale of Light and Darkness, after centuries of differences and affliction, became intertwined with my life, and became a huge part of my destiny. _


End file.
